


Go Slow

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Summary: Being an Avenger had always been a dream for you, and now it was a reality! Everyone was friendly and you always got along with them… except for Bucky. You didn’t know why he didn’t like you, but the truth is revealed when you find him isolated during one of Tony’s parties after a mission. (Bucky Barnes X Reader)





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Slight smut theme towards end.

Being part of the Avengers had always been a dream of yours and when you were officially integrated into the team, it was like everything you’d done to get to this point was worth it. After years of people putting you down for chasing an “impossible reality,” you had proven every single one of them wrong. It was all thanks to Natalia Romanova, of all people, for seeing your potential and helping you harness it with intensive training. Luckily, everyone took to you like moths to a flame. Everyone in the team acted like they’d known you for years with how close you were to them… with the exception of Bucky.

You had no idea what you’d done to get on his bad side, but he seemed to intentionally avoid you. Even if you wanted to approach him, you felt that you couldn’t due to his overly intimidating aura. It didn’t help that the one time you made an effort to talk to him, he instantly got up and walked away. Honestly, it got to the point where you thought that you just smelled really bad from the constant training, but even when you were fresh out of the shower, Bucky still scurried away at the mere sight of you.

“I really don’t know what I’ve done, Nat,” you said as you sparred with her.

“Keep your focus, don’t leave any openings. Maybe he just doesn’t like you,” she said in reply as she knocked you down with a swift sweep of her leg.

You kicked her right in the shoulder, gaining the upper hand again, “But why? That’s what I don’t get! It’s not like I’ve done anything to him. He won’t even let me get close enough to do anything.!” As she tried to take another swing, you countered it by grabbing her forearm, bringing her forward then wrapping your legs around her torso to bring her to the ground. You pinned her, face down with her arm behind her back as you secured the other one under your weight.

She tapped and you released her, “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

You sighed and shook your head, “He honestly scares me. Plus, I can never get more than three words in before he basically runs away.”

“What does Steve have to say about it?”

 

“Steve just thinks that if I’m patient that he’ll warm up to me.”

Suddenly an alarm went off and the two of your suited up as quickly as you could then met with the rest of the team in the hangar. Fury explained that one of the dormant Hydra bases had been showing signs of activity, and they’d been keeping their eyes on it, but now it was clear that something was going on. Once on a jet, Steve and Tony brainstormed their master plan on how to clear the base. Unfortunately that plan included splitting up into teams of two, and much to your dismay, you managed to get paired up with Bucky.

Bucky took the lead and stayed in front of you as you both sneaked along the treeline, “Stay close and don’t do anything stupid.” Those were the very first words that Bucky had ever said to you, and they felt so cold and distant compared to when he talked to anyone else.

Everything was going smoothly and you were perfectly in sync with Bucky without him needing to give you any cues or signals. He was impressed, but he would never say it out loud. Within minutes, the team neutralized the base with little to no complications.

You finally took a breather and smiled at Bucky, “You and I make a pretty good team.”

He simply pointed his gun at you and you braced for it then squeezed your eyes shut. Your immediate thought was that if there was a good time to get killed and have it look like an accident, now was the time. Yet with the sound of a silenced gunshot, you felt no pain and heard the thud of a body hitting the ground behind you. Once you opened your eyes, Bucky stood there staring at you for what seemed like hours before he turned away with haste.

He sighed and began walking away, “You should never leave yourself open.”

Even after that, you stood there in complete shock. The entire situation made your heart race. Bucky actually saved you. You took it as a sign that you shouldn’t give up and that you should try even harder to find out why he doesn’t like you. Or even find out if he actually doesn’t like you.

That night, Tony felt the need to celebrate another easy win by throwing a little party for the team. Though you enjoyed dancing with your friends and drinking until you blacked out until the morning, you weren’t feeling it today. All you could think about was figuring out a way to get to Bucky, but even thinking about that was overwhelming you, so you decided to go to the sauna to unwind and clear your system of alcohol as much as you could to avoid a horrible hangover. To your surprise, you found it had already been holding one occupant. It had been none other than the man who just so happened to be the one you thought about on a daily basis. You half expected him to instantly get up and leave as soon as you locked eyes, but he didn’t. Then again, why would he? He was there first.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll just go,” you said as you turned to leave.

“No,” he said, causing you to face him in confusion, “there’s enough room for both of us, so you can stay.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate in intrude,” you said, trying hard to not imagine what was under his towel.

“No, go ahead.”

You took a seat and felt the heat kick in, but it wasn’t as relaxing as you thought it would be since Bucky was actually there. If anything, you felt extremely awkward because it was so strangely quiet. “I forgot to say thank you earlier, so thank you,” you tried to start a conversation.

“Don’t mention it,” was all he said before the silence continued on. Then out of the blue he finally spoke, “Hey, I’m really sorry.”

“What for?”

“I know that I’ve kind of been a douche by avoiding you.”

“Oh that. Well, it’s okay. I know that not everyone is going to like me. There will be people who don’t, and I’ve come to terms with that… kind of.”

“That’s the thing. It’s not that I don’t like you. It’s that I do.”

“What?” You readjusted yourself and looked him in shock.

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol talking or me being tired from the mission, but I kind of just felt that it was time that I told you… It’s probably the alcohol.”

“Wait, wait, wait. So all the times you’ve literally run away from me-”

“Were because I’m always nervous around you.”

“Wow… that’s uh- that’s just… wow.”

“Pretty crazy, I know, but I think when you said that we made a good team earlier… it made me think that maybe you easier to talk to than I was making it out to be.”

“You’re kidding me. I thought the same exact thing!” You hadn’t noticed, but you’d been moving closer to him every time you jumped in excitement.

“No, you’re pulling my arm.”

“I’m serious!”

Bucky then caressed your cheek and talked in a hushed gentle tone, “So you wouldn’t mind if I…”

You pulled him to kiss you and felt the warmth of his skin on yours as he pulled you to sit on his lap. You bit his lower lip, and he chuckled as he moved you, allowing you to feel something poking at you from under the towel. Then you came to the realization that Bucky was aroused and so were you. And you were both only wearing towels that hid your very naked bodies.

Suddenly Bucky pulled away, “You know what? Maybe we should do this when we’re both free of alcohol and are both dressed appropriately. Like after a date?”

“I was thinking the same- Wait, did you ask me on a date?” You smiled.

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I think I did.”

“Sounds great! Now, could you take your hand off of my boob?” You said, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, sure. Sorry,” he said with a blush.


End file.
